Lily
by ambudaff
Summary: Valentine Challenge dari Infantrum. Lily LP menemukan surat-surat yang ditujukan untuk Lily


**LILY**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JK Rowling_

_A/N: 1. Timeline post-Great Battle, 21 tahun kemudian_

_2. Peserta Valentine Challenge di Infantrum_

_3. Jumlah kata 1.119 di Microsoft Word_

**Februari 1976**

Pemuda berjubah seragam Hogwarts itu berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon. Pohon rindang. Di tepi Hutan Terlarang. Jejak-jejaknya tercetak jelas di salju.

Dengan berpegang pada cabang pohon terendah yang bisa ia raih, ia mengayunkan tubuhnya. Sekali gerak ia sudah naik di cabang itu. Setumpuk salju di atas cabang pohon berguguran. Ia duduk di tempat bekas tadi salju menumpuk, dan tangannya diulurkan. Dalam jangkauan tangannya, ada sebuah lubang di batang pohon itu. Nampaknya seperti bekas sarang burung hantu. Atau tupai.

Tapi ia tidak sedang mencari burung hantu. Tangannya meraba-raba lubang gelap itu, mencari sesuatu. Dapat. Ternyata sebuah peti kayu kecil. Perlahan ia berbalik, hati-hati menggeser duduknya di cabang pohon ini menjadi bersandar pada batangnya. Dibukanya peti itu hati-hati. Ia merogoh saku dalam jubahnya dan ia mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sepertinya sepucuk surat.

Disimpannya surat itu di dalam peti, menambah tinggi tumpukan surat di dalamnya. Ditutupnya peti itu. Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang.

'_Kau sudah memilih jalanmu. Aku juga sudah memilih jalanku.'_

Sekali lagi ia menghela napas panjang.

"Happy Valentine, Lil," bisiknya lirih.

Dikembalikannya peti itu ke tempat semula. Lalu ia melompat turun. Berjalan kembali ke asramanya, sambil tongkatnya digerak-gerakkan menghapus jejaknya di salju.

-o0o-

**Februari 1982**

Pria berjubah hitam itu berjalan dengan pasti menuju sebuah pohon. Tanpa menoleh kiri kanan pada pohon yang lain. Langsung menuju pohon itu, menuju sebuah lubang di ketinggian sekira di atas kepalanya. Tanpa ragu ia mengacungkan tongkatnya dan membisikkan mantra sehingga sebuah peti kayu kecil melayang dari dalam lubang itu.

Ditangkapnya. Dibukanya. Dikeluarkannya sepucuk surat dari saku dalam jubahnya. Tanpa melihat lagi, diletakkan surat itu di atas tumpukkan surat terdahulu.

"Kau sudah tak bisa lagi menerima suratku, Lil. Mungkin ... kau bisa langsung membacanya saja, di alam lain?" bisiknya.

Ditutupnya peti kecil itu, dan diletakkannya lagi di tempat semula.

"Happy Valentine, Lil," matanya terpancang pada lubang itu sejenak.

Lalu ia berbalik. Sama sekali ia tidak menoleh ke belakang saat ia kembali ke kastil. Dengan wajah dingin ia menggerakkan sedikit tongkatnya untuk menghapus jejaknya di salju.

-o0o-

**Februari 1992**

Wajahnya masih sama seperti tahun-tahun lalu. Penampilannya masih sama seperti tahun-tahun lalu. Lubang di pohon masih sama seperti tahun-tahun lalu. Saljupun masih sama seperti tahun-tahun lalu.

Mungkin ... wajahnya bertambah keras seiring dengan berlalunya waktu. Tapi kerasnya wajah itu sedikit melunak saat ia menambahkan tumpukan surat di dalam peti kecil itu.

"Happy Valentine, Lil. Dan mungkin kau sudah tahu, anak Potter—anakmu—sudah berada di Hogwarts. Aku akan memenuhi janjiku pada Albus, jangan khawatir."

Dan ia menyimpan peti kayu kecil itu seperti tahun-tahun lalu. Kembali ke kastil seperti tahun-tahun lalu, dengan menghapus jejak-jejaknya di salju. Seperti tahun-tahun lalu.

-o0o-

**Februari 1998**

"Aku tak tahu, apakah setelah ini aku masih bisa menulis padamu, Lil. Tetapi kau tahu, hatiku takkan pernah berubah. Happy Valentine, Lil," bisiknya saat ia meletakkan suratnya di tumpukan paling atas. Surat-surat itu kini sudah banyak.

Ditutupnya peti kecil itu. Masih dipandangnya sejenak dengan raut wajah lunak, dengan wajah sayang. Dengan helaan napas panjang, dikembalikannya ke dalam lubang.

Ia tidak kembali ke kastil dengan berjalan, tapi ia melayang sedikit di atas salju. Salju tak terjejak, tak perlu untuk menghapusnya kini.

-o0o-

**Februari 2020**

"Cathleen, tupainya melompat ke pohon di belakangmu!"

"Mana? Mana? Ah! Tak tertangkap!"

"Kau jangan kasar-kasar begitu dong, tupainya takut. Entah ke mana ia melompat sekarang!"

Gadis berambut hitam panjang yang dipanggil Cathleen itu tiba-tiba terdiam. Mengangkat telunjuk kanannya di depan bibir sebagai isyarat agar diam, dia mendekat pada gadis satunya lagi, perlahan.

"Ada di lubang di pohon di belakangmu, Lil," sahutnya berbisik, "pelan-pelan agar dia tak curiga."

Gadis yang dipanggil Lil tadi perlahan mundur, tak bersuara. Berjalan memutari pohon tadi, berpikir agar bisa meraih lubang yang tingginya di atas kepalanya. Tapi kemudian wajahnya berseri-seri.

Dilihatnya sarang laba-laba, yang sepertinya tadi menutup lubang tadi, tapi sekarang sudah koyak. Pasti tupai tadi masuk ke dalam lubang dan merusakkan sarang laba-laba itu! Aha!

Diacungkan tongkatnya pada sarang laba-laba, diucapkan sesuatu, dan sarang laba-laba itu menutup lagi!

Diliriknya Cathleen, yang bersorak kegirangan tanpa suara. Ia menyimpan tongkatnya di balik jubah, melihat sekitar pohon itu. Bagaimana ia bisa naik? Ah! Ada cabang yang agak rendah!

Tapi itupun ia harus melompat beberapa kali sebelum tangannya meraih cabang itu. Susah payah ia naik dan mengulurkan tangannya, membersihkan sarang laba-laba yang tadi ia tutup, dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam lubang.

Dapat!

Tupai tadi mencericit pelan, tapi sudah pasrah.

Cathleen bersorak—dengan suara sekarang—melompat-lompat. "Gila, Lily! Kau bahkan sampai naik-naik pohon segala!"

Lily nyengir. "_Runnin' in the family_. Semua keturunan Weasley pandai naik pohon." Ia memindahkan tupai tadi dari tangan kanan ke tangan kiri dan dipeluknya. Ia sudah akan melompat turun ketika ia melihat sesuatu dalam lubang.

"Hei! Ada peti!" Tangannya merogoh lagi ke dalam lubang, dan mengeluarkan sebuah peti kecil dari kayu, penuh debu.

"Lily, jangan! Mungkin kepunyaan seseorang! Mungkin isinya sihir jahat! Atau ..."

Tapi Lily sudah memasukkannya ke dalam jubah, dan sambil melindungi tupai tadi dengan kedua tangan, ia melompat dari cabang pohon. "Ini!" diserahkannya tupai tadi pada Cathleen.

Cathleen langsung meraihnya, "Aduuuh, _lutuna_! Jangan takut, kau takkan kami apa-apakan, kau hanya akan menjadi maskot kami di pesta Valentine nanti malam. Ya? Besok kau akan kami kembalikan. Kau mau kenari?"

Saat Cathleen sibuk dengan tupai, Lily memeriksa peti tadi. Dibukanya, tak terkunci. Dilihatnya, isinya hanya tumpukan kertas.

Sepertinya surat.

Dibukanya satu, dibaca.

Satu lagi.

Satu lagi.

"Cathleen," bisiknya.

Sedang memandang tupai yang sedang sibuk menggerigiti kenari, Cathleen mengangkat mukanya, "'da'pa, Lil?"

"Surat ini ... surat Valentine. Dan ... semuanya untukku. Untuk Lily."

"Mana mungkin?" Cathleen mendekat memperhatikan, "kertas-kertasnya saja sudah lapuk begitu. Lagian, kan masih banyak orang yang namanya Lily?"

"Iya sih," Lily terpaksa menyetujui, "kata Dad nenekku juga namanya Lily, walau aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Konon namaku diambil dari namanya."

"Lalu ini," Cathleen menunjuk nama pengirim, "SS. Siapa coba? Rasanya tak ada yang berinisial SS yang kita kenal. Scorpius kan inisialnya SM?" Cathleen menggoda

"Eeeew!" Lily menunjukkan rasa tak senang ketika disebut nama kakak kelasnya itu, tapi pipinya memerah, "apa coba maksudmu! Ya sudah, ini aku simpan lagi ke atas."

Lily menutup lagi peti kayu kecil itu. Melompat-lompat lagi beberapa kali sampai bisa meraih cabang itu lagi, dan naik. Disimpannya peti surat itu di dalam.

"Nah. Tenanglah di sana. Entah siapa penulismu, untuk siapa kau ditulis, tapi aku minta maaf tadi sudah lancang membacamu. Semoga kalian bahagia."

Lily melompat lagi ke tanah bersalju. Dan berdua Cathleen berjalan sambil mengobrol tentang pesta Valentine yang akan mereka laksanakan nanti malam.

Tak merasa perlu untuk menghapus jejak di salju.

Tak perlu juga merasa untuk menoleh sekitar. Jikalau mereka agak jeli, di semak-semak ada seekor rusa betina memandang semua kelakuan mereka ...

**FIN**


End file.
